


After Bruises

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell sobbed after he viewed Supergirl's bruises.





	After Bruises

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell sobbed after he viewed Supergirl's bruises. He was too weak to protect her earlier.

THE END


End file.
